


Please be here with me

by MadewithStars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And a hint of fluff, Avengers Movie Night, Comfort, Confused Avengers, Cuddles, F/M, Family Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Peter just wants to be an avenger, Rhodey is a great uncle, Tony is the Best Dad, little hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadewithStars/pseuds/MadewithStars
Summary: The Avengers were having a fun movie night before a tired and unexpected guest arrives
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 151





	Please be here with me

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! This is one of my favorites.

The avengers including Tony, Rhodey, Steve, Nat, Clint, Sam, Bucky, and Bruce were all hanging out in the lounge area of the Penthouse. Pepper came into check on them and then went back up stairs towards the bed rooms. 

The team were just sitting on the couches and chairs around the lounge area watching some movie that Tony wasn’t even paying attention too. They just had a large amount of take out to satisfy everyone. It had been Saturday night which was always used for this type of stuff. They were all paying attention to the movie for the most part until there were slow steps approaching the room. Tony shot up already having an idea of who it was. Then there was a young boy rounding the corner. He looked to be about 13 or 14. 

‘Dad?’ 

Tony was already up helping the kid stand on his shaky feet and legs. Rhodey was a few feet behind him. All the other hero’s were confused on why there was a teenager in Avengers Tower let alone calling Stark dad.

‘Kiddie, what are you doing out of bed? You’re going to tear your stitches if you’re not careful. Where’s Pep? She is supposed to be watching you.’ 

‘Dad I’m fine and Mom was in the bathroom so I snuck out for a second to see what’s going on here.’  
‘Nothing too exciting, just movie night.’ Rhodey told Peter from behind Tony.  
‘Peter, bud, I need to check your stitches you might have busted them on your late night adventure.’ 

Rhodey and his dad assisted Peter to lay down on the couch they were on to check his abdomen. They got him layed down and Tony pulled up his nerd pun shirt just enough so he could see a few inches above his hip bone. Tony pulled at the gauze down and Peter whimpered. 

‘I know bub, I know. Let me be sure then we get can you some meds and you can go back to bed.’ 

Tony checked the whole wound and then fixed the bandages. They helped Peter sit up a little bit more and then Pepper made her entrance and stood beside Peter. 

‘When he’s ready I’ll carry him back up to his room.’ Tony told his wife. All the Avengers were without a doubt very confused but very moved by how the family acted. 

Peter leaned heavily onto Tony and Tony put an arm around him and kissed his head. Rhodey went to get Peter’s medicine before they could move him. Rhodey came back and gave it to him and Peter took it gratefully. 

‘Ready bambino?

Peter nodded and Tony picked him up bridal style. Pepper followed the two and Rhodey stayed to answer the crazy amount of questions the team would have. 

When they got back to Peter’s room, Tony layed him down and Peter drifted to sleep. 

‘Is he ok?’ Pepper asked. She felt guilty because she left for a second to use the restroom and then FRIDAY was telling her Peter snuck away from his room to meet with his dad. 

‘Ya he is fine. The small journey just wore him out.’ 

Tony and Pepper layed down on each side of their son making sure he was comfortable and eventually they fell asleep layed together as a family. 

(Meanwhile downstairs) 

‘Rhodey what the hell was that?’ Sam asked very honestly.

‘That was Peter, Pepper and Tony’s only son. To be honest I don’t know how much I’m allowed to say so I’m not gonna say much at all.’ 

‘He’s spiderman isn’t he?’ Nat asked. They expected that when Nat saw Peter she would figure it out just not that fast. 

Rhodey hesitated ‘ ya he is. He was on patrol earlier today and got the absolute shit beaten out of him by some mutant asswhole gang members.’ 

‘Ya that makes sense,’ Bucky said. Steve was just thinking and Bruce was contemplating going upstairs to make sure Peter was for sure ok. 

‘Why did they keep not just Spiderman but him a secret from us?’ Steve asked. It seemed like something that didn’t make sense especially because they were all in the tower so much. 

‘Peter is the most important thing on this planet to those two. If something were to happen to him, they would be so broken.’ Rhodey explained ‘ all they want is his safety.’ 

And Rhodey was so right. Tony and Pepper needed their kid now. They would never let anything happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I want to write a fic about Harley and Peter being like brothers but I don’t know what to write it about. So if you want something like that and have an idea lmk in the comments what it is. Even if you don’t, I still love to hear about what you think so lmk. Thanks! ❤️✨


End file.
